


the raw fire of the gods

by Teaotter



Category: Legion (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: Oliver Bird plays the alchemist with alcohol.





	the raw fire of the gods

Oliver plays the alchemist with alcohol. Because he can. Because the irony that his home is an ice cube will never be unamusing. Because it passes the time in a place where time won't pass until it's poured like wine and drunk, _intoxicating_.

He steeps smoky black tea in Russian vodka, infuses sour plums in vermouth, blends his own bitters. None are real, of course, or rather, they're concepts he's brewing, muddling, balancing, _savoring_... Reality is a slippery thing.

So is memory. Oliver knows that, too, is slipping through his fingers, the price of ingesting the raw fire of gods.


End file.
